Superstition
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF. Casey's superstitious. Lily's not. Casey warns Lily. She doesn't heed his warning. Soon, Lily suffers from a series of misfortunes. Then and only then, does she start to believe. There is some mentioning of Casey/Lily, or Caly, in this fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I do owe something. Cough, cough Student loans. Cough, cough**

**Superstition**

After another one of RJ's failed pizza experiments, his pizza parlor looked like it had been hit by a hurricane—only instead of wind and water, the hurricane was composed of flour and marinara sauce.

Casey was coming down from a ladder after having wiped down the ceiling and parts of the wall not accessible from the floor. Lily noticed how when Casey got down, he walked _around_ the ladder rather than walking _under_ it.

"You know, Case, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, not a curved line. Why didn't you just walk underneath the ladder? It would've saved you a lot of time," Lily commented.

Casey's eyes widened, he did a double take, and he gave Lily an 'are you crazy?' look.

"You're not supposed to walk under a ladder! It's bad luck!" Casey replied.

Lily laughed out of disbelief and because to her, it was absolutely the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Look Casey! I'm walking under the ladder!" Lily said.

Little did she know that in the midst of her boastful tromping, her shoelaces came undone.

"See? I'm fine!" Lily said before taking a step forward only to trip over her shoelaces and get introduced to the floor.

Casey was instantly at her side as he kneeled down beside her. Concern permeated off his eyes in waves.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken? I told you it was bad luck to walk underneath a ladder!" Casey stated.

"I'm fine. Just so you know, my tripping over my shoelaces had absolutely nothing to do with me walking underneath a ladder," Lily remarked.

"Whatever you say," Casey muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"As long as you're okay."

Lily rolled her eyes. She could've sworn that Casey said something else. She refused to believe that her walking under a ladder had anything to do with her tripping over her shoelaces. It was just a coincidence. That's all it was. Besides, she didn't believe there was such a thing as bad luck. She never had and she never will.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

Later that day, Casey and RJ were in the back making the pizzas. Fran and Lily were waitresses, and Theo was the busboy.

Since her shoelace incident, there had been no other signs of so-called bad luck. This only cemented the idea that there was no such thing as bad luck.

Lily entered the back room. "I need one large Thrilla Gorilla and a large pepperoni," she said before leaving to head to the front.

Only, just as she was about to leave, Fran swung the door open hitting Lily in the face. That was the second time today Lily's face had been damaged. Not that she was counting or anything. Besides, just like before with her tripping, it was just a coincidence? It had to be, right?

"Oh my gosh! Lily, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," Fran said cautiously putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Do you believe now?" Casey asked.

"Casey, there is no such thing as bad luck!" Lily all but hollered in reply.

"If you say so."

"What was that?"

"Was it to go?"

"Was what to go?"

"The order? One large Thrilla Gorilla and one large pepperoni."

"Oh. No, it's for here."

RJ snickered because he had heard what Casey had really said and it wasn't what he said to Lily. He debated whether or not he should step in and say something, but upon further consideration, he came to the conclusion that it would be much more amusing to remain silent.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

At Jungle Karma Pizza, word travels fast. It wasn't long before Theo had found out about the day his best friend had been having.

"So you don't think my accidents have anything to do with me walking under a ladder, do you?" Lily asked as she and Theo were taking their lunch break together.

"I don't know, Lil. If it was just one isolated incident, I would say without a doubt, bad luck has nothing to do with it. However, given that it's not one incident, but two, I'm starting to think bad luck might have something to do with it," Theo answered.

"Oh, come on, Theo! Don't tell me you're superstitious too!"

"I didn't say that I was. You have to admit that there seems to be a relationship between the accidents you've been having and your walking under a ladder."

"I don't have to admit anything! There is no relationship! It's just a coincidence!"

Lily got up in a huff. She hadn't expected her best friend to stab her in the back and then twist the knife for good measure, but alas, he did anyways. As she headed to the kitchen, to clock back in, she slipped and slid on the floor. Unable to maintain her balance, Lily fell flat on her back.

"Oof!" she exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of her.

Seconds later, Theo was standing over her. There was worry in his eyes, but there was also something else. Something Lily didn't particularly care to see. Amusement.

"Not a word, T!" Lily warned.

Sitting up, the cheetah scanned her surroundings only to discover that there was no wet floor sign despite the fact that the floor was quite noticeably wet.

"Why isn't there a wet floor sign here?" she asked.

"There should be. I put one here after mopping the floor," Theo answered briefly forgetting the whole part where he was supposed to be quiet.

"Then why is it nowhere to be found? Are you messing with me?"

"Come on, Lily! You know me better than that! I swear I put a wet floor sign up right here."

The yellow ranger hated to admit it, but she was starting to get a little bit freaked out by the strange occurrences that had happened so far to her. To top it off, the sudden disappearance of the wet floor sign was beyond creepy.

Casey walked out of the kitchen only to find Lily sitting on the floor rubbing her lower back with her hands.

"What happened to you?" the tiger asked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" the yellow ranger questioned.

"What?"

"You moved the wet floor sign!"

"When would I have done that? I've been back in the kitchen this whole time!"

The color drained from Lily's face. She now looked white as a sheet. Could there be a possibility that Casey was right about there being such a thing as bad luck? When she woke up this morning, she would say no without thinking twice. But then why were all these misfortunes happening to her? One misfortune could be chalked up as coincidental, but three?

The red ranger had returned to the kitchen. He and RJ gave each other a high five. Casey had told the truth. He had never touched the wet floor sign.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

Later that evening, after everyone's shift was over, Lily was checking herself out in a small, handheld vanity mirror. Her face had started to bruise from where the floor and the door had hit it earlier in the day. She would definitely need to put a heat pad, an ice pack, or both on her lower back as it was still killing her.

"Don't break the mirror," came a familiar voice.

Lily spun around on her chair to see the red ranger standing behind her. She silently mouthed 'Don't break the mirror' in a mocking manner not caring if he saw her do so or not.

"You do know what happens if you break a mirror, right?" Casey asked.

"Why don't you just admit that you moved the wet floor sign?" Lily inquired.

"Why are you so convinced that I did?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Don't answer a question with a question!"

"To answer your question, because in addition to being superstitious, I also believe in karma, and it wouldn't be very good karma for me to mess with you in the way that you claim I am."

Lily hated to admit it, but it sounded like Casey was genuinely telling the truth. Then, who did move the wet floor sign? It can't move on its own! Theo wouldn't do that to her. Casey claims it wasn't him either. She never saw RJ come out front, so that only left one person—Fran.

"It was Fran, wasn't it?" Lily asked.

"How would I know? I'm not the wet floor sign's babysitter!" Casey responded.

Lily saw Casey start to approach her, and she was beginning to feel a bit flustered. Nobody had ever looked into her eyes the way that the red ranger does. No one has ever made Lily feel the way Casey does.

"You know, when I was little, and I'd get hurt, my mom would always kiss my boo boos and they'd feel better. Now I know I'm not your mom, but maybe…" Casey started to say.

The next thing Lily knew, she felt Casey's lips on her face. The gesture certainly startled the cheetah, but she wasn't about to protest. The tiger left a trail of kisses on the yellow ranger's face. All bruises were accounted for.

"Wow," Lily said as their eyes locked.

The yellow ranger had completely forgot that she was holding a mirror in her hand. She was so stunned by what had just took place that she dropped the mirror, and it shattered on the floor.

"Oh, and Lil, that's thirteen more years of bad luck for breaking a mirror," Casey said.

**The End**


End file.
